Santa Claus is Cumming on Town
by BlackRose9213
Summary: Tras ser plantada para un encuentro amoroso, Maron esta segura de que pasara la Nochebuena sola, sin imaginarse que un Santa Claus semental será justo lo que necesita para pasar una de las mejores noches de su vida


Disclaimers: Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece, utilizo los personajes para este fanfic, que es enteramente por diversión y como regalo para un muy querido amigo

Santa Claus is Cumming on Town

Era Nochebuena, las calles estaban en calma, todos esperaban a San Nicolás, y en un pequeño pero lujoso apartamento, una joven de pelo celeste y bonitos ojos azules, se encontraba lamentándose, pues esa noche buena la pasaría sola.

Su nombre era Maron, de unos 23 años de edad, y en los dos años y medio que llevaba sin una relación estable había tenido un sinfín de citas, y justo cuando creía haber encontrado al chico perfecto para pasar la Nochebuena muy juntos, éste le telefoneaba para cancelarle porque aparentemente le había surgido otro compromiso.

Molesta y frustrada, la chica solo pudo mirar el babydoll que había comprado para su encuentro con el joven, y que ella ya llevaba puesto cuando el tipo la llamó para cancelar: el camisón traslúcido era rojo con listones verdes, abajo llevaba una tanguita verde, y un sostén verde con cascabeles justo encima de los pezones.

-No es justo, esta cosa me costo bastante y ni la pude estrenar-dijo frustrada-cuanto quisiera que Santa Claus me trajera un chico fuerte y macho que me quite las ganas-agregó no sin algo de dramatismo.

Sabiendo que esa noche no podría tener la acción a la que era casi adicta, Maron no tuvo más elección que irse a dormir temprano. Eran apenas las diez de la noche, y ella esperaba poder quedarse despierta hasta la mañana siguiente. Se quedó dormida casi al instante.

De la nada, mientras soñaba con una playa llena de hombres apuestos, Maron se despertó de golpe, tras darse cuenta de que había escuchado un golpe sordo proveniente del techo de su casa. La muchacha se talló los ojos, mientras oía como el ruido parecía seguir en el techo, y no pudo soltar una leve risa divertida, amortiguada por la somnolencia.

-Será que Santa ya vino a visitarme, espero que me haya traído mi chico fuerte y macho-declaró la muchacha antes de ponerse de pie y dirigirse a la sala de su casa.

Si bien el comentario de Maron sobre Santa había sido una broma, no se esperó que al llegar a la sala, pudiera ver desde la entrada que había un polvo de carbón cayendo desde la chimenea, señal de que algo caía dentro de esta. Maron no dio crédito a lo que sus ojos veían cuando, de la nada, un jovencito bajó de la chimenea.

No podría tener más de trece años, de piel blanca, pelo negro corto salvo por un abultado copete, y ojos negros, vestido con un chaleco rojo sin mangas con peluche blanco en los bordes, pantalones rojos ajustados con un cinturón, guantes rojos sin dedos con borde de peluche blanco, botas negras con agujetas y el típico gorro de sombra. Lo que más sorprendió a Maron no fue la presencia del joven, ni su indumentaria de Santa, lo que la sorprendió fue la tremenda complexión musculosa del chico, digna de un fisicoculturista, y el enorme bulto en los pantalones cortos, lo que solo podría significar un enorme miembro. Cuando fue capaz de digerir por completo la sorpresa, solo pudo ondear la mano a modo de saludo.

-Hola-fue todo lo que la joven pudo articular.

-Hola, Maron-dijo el muchacho con una sonrisa que a Maron le causó ganas de correr a abrazarlo, de no ser por un detalle.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?-preguntó la peliazul sorprendida. En respuesta el jovencito sacó una lista de su chaleco, la cual a pesar de lucir pequeña al estirarla cubrió casi la distancia entre ellos, lo que sorprendió a Maron, y empezó a rebuscar en la lista.

-Maron Fife, veintitrés años, pediste para Navidad un joven fuerte y macho que te quitara las ganas de sexo-citó el jovencito en voz alta. Eso último tomó por sorpresa a Maron.

-Había oído que Santa te observa cuando duermes y al despertar, pero eso si fue una sorpresa-dijo la chica impactada porque el muchacho básicamente citó lo que había dicho antes de acostarse.

-Yo no soy Santa Claus-dijo el chico como si la mayor hubiera dicho una locura.

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Entonces cómo hiciste lo de bajar por la chimenea?-preguntó la peliazul confundida.

-Del que hablas es mi abuelito Santa, yo me llamo Gohan soy el nieto de Santa Claus-explicó el joven pelinegro.

-¿El nieto de Santa Claus? ¿Y tu abuelo?-quiso saber Maron.

-Él está ocupado repartiendo los regalos a los niños del mundo-explicó el chico ahora conocido como Gohan.

-Entonces, ¿qué haces tu aquí?-preguntó Maron ahora más confundida que asustada por la presencia del chico.

-Verás, ahorita que cumplí 13, mis papás y mi abuelito Santa me dijeron que ya puedo elegir a la chica que será mi Señora Claus cuando me toque a mí tomar el manto-explicó el jovencito pelinegro.

-¿Y para eso estás aquí?-preguntó Maron un poco avergonzada.

-Si, Maron, quiero que tu seas mi Señora Claus-declaró el jovencito.

-Pero, no sé… te llevo como diez años… ¿no sé escandalizarían tus papás?-preguntó la muchacha anonadada.

-No, no creo que les moleste mientras puedan ver que eres una muchacha decente-explicó el chico, y al ver que Maron se mostraba escéptica agregó-antes que digas algo, quiero que veas esto-declaró el jovencito, antes de desabrochar su cinturón y dejar caer su pantalón.

Si solo ver el bulto del pantalón del chico impresionó a Maron, ver el miembro en vivo y en directo bastó para que la boca se le hiciera agua. El miembro del niño fácilmente podía medir unos 35 centímetros, en especial en ese momento que se hallaba totalmente erecto, apuntando hacia Maron como una invitación. Sus bolas, libres totalmente de vello, parecían del tamaño de pelotas de golf.

-"Puta madre, la tiene del doble de largo que el ultimo que me tire, y el tipo le doblaba la edad"-pensó Maron impresionada.

Mientras Maron estaba ocupada admirando la inmensa hombría de Gohan, éste aprovecho para dejar su pantalón atrás, acortar la distancia entre él y la muchacha, abrazarla y besarla con pasión. La chica estaba que se derretía en los musculosos brazos del joven pelinegro, mientras el beso que compartían se hacía más y más acalorado, y sentía como su enorme pene frotaba contra su muslo.

Tras romper el beso, Gohan empezó a bajar por el cuello de Maron, repartiendo besos, lametones y ligeros mordiscos por la blanquecina piel de la joven, hasta llegar a los tirantes del babydoll, y retirarlos mientras repartía besos por el hombro derecho de la peliazul. La prenda cayó al suelo sin más, y de ahí Gohan centró su atención en los senos de Maron, aun cubiertos por el sostén cuyos cascabeles no habían dejado de replicar desde que empezaron a besarse.

-Música para mis oídos-jadeó el chico mientras levantaba el sostén, liberando los enormes senos de la chica-deliciosas-declaró antes de dedicarse a devorar uno mientras manoseaba el otro, alternando periódicamente.

Maron estaba que tocaba las estrellas, porque a pesar de la carita de colegial inocente de Gohan, el muchacho resultó ser un tremendo Dios del Sexo. Le estaba haciendo cosas que ninguno de los muchachos con los que había estado antes, algunos que incluso le doblaban la edad al jovencito, le habían hecho antes, y la hacía sentir cosas que ninguno de ellos le habían hecho sentir.

Se extrañó un poco al dejar de sentir los labios del pelinegro devorando sus senos, pero pasó a sentir un mayor placer que antes al sentir la calidez húmeda que le permitió darse cuenta que el jovencito ahora le estaba practicando el sexo oral, y también en eso resultó ser un prodigio. Para cuando alcanzó el orgasmo, Maron estaba tan excitada que al venirse las piernas ya no le soportaron y se desplomó en el piso jadeante y aún queriendo por más. Recuperó un poco de contacto con la tierra al sentir algo picándole la mejilla, y al levantar la vista se halló con la palpitante erección de Gohan, tan grande que aun la mano que la sujetaba no bastaba para abarcarla toda, a centímetros de su cara, y al zar un poco más vio la mirada suplicante del pelinegro.

-Mámamelo-fue todo lo que pidió el pelinegro, y fue todo lo que bastó.

Decidida, Maron tomó la enorme erección del joven y empezó a darle besos, lametones y a tratar de metérsela en la boca, lo que se le hacia difícil a la vez de frustrante porque, si bien entraba, no llegaba a meterse toda, lo que ala peliazul no dejaba de frustrarle y que el pelinegro no evito notar.

-¿Quieres que entre toda, Maron?-preguntó Gohan a la chica, y cuando esta asintió agregó-acuéstate sobre tu espalda y abre la boca, yo me ocupo del resto-.

La chica obedeció, se tumbó boca arriba y abrió la boca, mientras su joven amante se arrodillaba de forma que quedara frente a su cara, tomó la cabeza de la chica, y como con una espada en su vaina introdujo su hombría entera en la garganta de la chica y, aprovechando el como la tenia sujeta, empezar a embestir. De haber tenido sabanas en ese precario escenario, Maron seguro las estaría estrujando para soportar el como su amante literalmente le follaba duro la garganta, pues sentía que en algún momento cercano sucumbiría ante la obstrucción de sus vías respiratorias. Para bien o para mal, solo bastaron algunos minutos para que Gohan se viniera y sacara su miembro, y Maron aprovechó para tomar aire, luego de lo cual sonrió satisfecha: ni siquiera tuvo que tragarse el semen del chico, este lo había disparado directo a su estómago.

Mientras Maron celebraba en silencio su victoria por haber soportado tener la colosal polla de Gohan metida literalmente hasta su esófago, Gohan aprovechó para ponerse en posición entre las piernas de su amada, abrírselas y, aprovechando la humedad de la venida previa de la peliazul, empezar a introducirle los dedos. La peliazul gozaba ruidosamente como el pelinegro le introducía cada vez más dedos y como los movía, sabiendo lo que venía. Cuando el pelinegro finalmente sacó sus dedos, Maron solo tuvo que esperar unos segundos antes de sentir como Gohan metía la punta de su enorme pene en su vulva, y de ahí como la penetraba de una estocada.

Con gritos y gemidos, Maron estaba que enloquecía de placer ante la tremenda forma en que Gohan se la follaba, disfrutando cada segundo de tener el tremendo miembro del pelinegro bien metido en su útero, más por la forma tan fuerte en que el chico la penetraba. Ningún chico con el que había estado antes la había follado con tantas fuerzas y con tanta pasión. Quería sentir esto diario, de eso no había duda. Antes de que Gohan, tras media hora de sexo apasionado, finalmente eyaculara, su decisión estaba tomada.

-Y ¿qué dices de mi oferta, Maron? ¿Quieres ser mi Señora Claus?-preguntó el pelinegro, mientras se recostaba sobre la chica, apoyando su cabeza sobre sus enormes senos.

-Si-fue todo lo que la sonriente y satisfecha chica pudo decir antes de finalmente desvanecerse de tanta extenuación.

Cuando Maron despertó a era de mañana, y estaba en una mullida y suave cama… pero tras analizarlo, se dio cuenta de que no estaba en su cama. Vio que estaba en una mullida cama con sabanas rojas con bordes de peluche blanco, y bonitas almohadas blancas con cobertor blanco, y se hallaba en una habitación que parecía un cuarto de una cabaña, pues era de paredes de madera y estaba preciosamente amueblada con un estilo rustico que aún lucía lujoso.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió, y con el visitante le bastó a Maron para convencerse de que lo que había pasado la noche anterior no había sido un sueño: era un niño de unos diez años, de pelo blanco y piel bronceada, con un cuerpo que si bien se veía musculoso no se comparaba con Gohan, vestido precariamente con un short pequeño, que también mostraba un gran bulto, chaleco, babuchas con cascabeles y un sombrero, todo verde. Lo más delatante fue que el muchacho tenía orejas puntiagudas.

-Buenos días, señora, ¿disfrutó la noche?-preguntó el peliblanco con cortesía.

-Si-fue todo lo que pudo articular Maron, y luego agregó-¿quién o qué eres?-.

-Me llamó Trunks, soy uno de los elfos que trabajan para el amo Gohan-explicó el niño.

-¿Estamos en el Polo Norte?-preguntó sorprendida Maron. Se extrañó cuando Trunks rio quedamente.

-No, señora, el amo Gohan y nosotros vivimos en el Polo Sur-explicó el jovencito.

-Pero, ¿Santa y su familia no viven en el Polo Norte?-preguntó la chica confundida. Trunks asintió.

-El señor Claus y su familia VIVEN en el Polo Norte, pero a petición del amo Gohan su abuelo lo dejó instalarse en el Polo Sur para que se entrenara, aunque el amo también tenía otras intenciones para querer venirse el solo con algunos de nosotros-explicó el niño, guiñando un ojo.

-¿Y dónde está Gohan?-preguntó Maron.

-Su marido se encuentra en la oficina, señora, me pidió que se lo hiciera saber por si quería saberlo-explicó el peliblanco. Maron solo se paró, permitiéndose apreciar el hermoso camisón blanco largo de tirantes, con peluche blanco en el pecho, que lucía en ese momento, y enfilarse a la puerta.

"Su marido" había llamado Trunks a Gohan. Nunca se esperó tal cosa, recién la noche anterior había aceptado ser la Señora Claus del pelinegro y al despertar ya estaban casados. Tenía amigas que se habían casado con extraños durante las borracheras y no recordaban nada de la boda, pero esto era irse a otro nivel.

Tras unos minutos explorando la cabaña-mansión, llegó a una puerta que decía "Oficina", y se sorprendió al oír una pesada respiración acompañada de gemidos y jadeos provenir del otro lado de la puerta. Al abrirla se encontró con una escena que la sorprendió y la excitó: Gohan, el muchacho que apenas anoche le había pedido que fuera su Señora Claus, tenía a una chica de ojos negros y cabello rubio peinado en coletas, vestida con un chaleco, minifalda, medias y babuchas y sombrero verdes, y orejas puntiagudas, con las manos contra el escritorio al tiempo que se la follaba duramente. Por los gemidos de la chica, era obvio que lo disfrutaba de sobremanera. Cuando Gohan finalmente se vino, tras lo cual la chica básicamente colapsó sobre el escritorio, el finalmente notó la presencia de Maron.

-Buenos días, mi amor-saludó mientras iba al encuentro de la peliazul, la abrazaba y le daba un rápido beso en los labios.

-Buenos días-respondió la chica con una sonrisa-veo que aquí no falta la diversión-agregó, viendo a la rubia que se recuperaba en el escritorio del chico.

-Solo hacíamos un pequeño calentamiento-explicó el pelinegro algo avergonzado-Marron, ¿ya puedes levantarte?-preguntó el chico a la elfo rubia. La chica en respuesta se puso de pie, al parecer con las piernas aún de gelatina, y como pudo tras hacer una reverencia a la pareja salió de la oficina, dándoles privacidad.

-¿Así son las cosas aquí en el Polo Sur?-preguntó Maron interesada, sin dejar de abrazar a Gohan.

-Si, de hecho creo que tu te encontrarás muy cómoda-respondió el pelinegro hundiendo el rostro en el cuello de la mayor.

-Je, ¿dices que también puedo hacerlo con los elfos cuando quiera?-preguntó la chica divertida, disfrutando como el chico aspiraba en su cuello.

-¿Viste el atuendo de Trunks?-preguntó el pelinegro en respuesta, y cuando Maron asintió continuó-es el nuevo atuendo de los elfos varones, lo elegí para tu disfrute-explicó el muchacho mientras hacía más pegado el abrazo.

-Se ve que la tiene grande… pero no tanto como tú-declaró la peliazul, acariciando el miembro del menor por sobre la tela del pantalón corto. Gohan rio divertido.

-Ahora que me acuerdo, no tuvimos tiempo para hacerlo por atrás anoche, ¿o si?-preguntó el pelinegro sugerente.

-No, no tuvimos tiempo-declaró la peliazul antes de besar a Gohan, su marido, mientras el la conducía a la silla de su escritorio al tiempo que los dos se desvestían-

Mientras sentía el enorme miembro de su nuevo, y último, gran amor, taladrarle sin piedad si orificio de atrás, Maron disfrutaba en gran medida. Luego de descansar de esa tremenda faena, su esposo le presentaría a los otros elfos como Goten, Bra, Piegero, entre otros, le mostraría toda la casa y, pasadas unas semanas, conocería a los padres de Gohan y a su abuelo Santa Claus. Si… podría acostumbrarse a esta vida definitivamente…

Fin

Y con esto termino mi primer fic de Dragon Ball Z, debo decir que me siento muy satisfecho por lo bien que me salió, modestia aparte, ojala les guste y dejen reviews.


End file.
